Samsung
Samsung is a major character who appears in: Capital Crusaders. Samsung is an engineer who who studied under both Torbjörn and Jareth. Synopsis History Samsung was the twin brother of Disco Norm and child to Mitchell Reynolds and Cosbyette, he ran away to Endaria alongside his brother, but the two split apart, and so Samsung went on his own fantastical journey. On his travels he met Torbjörn, who took him and "taught" him, but he died shortly after. When he died, he went into the Labyrinth and met Jareth, who agreed to let him out if he completed "favors" for him. Capital Crusaders - Chapter 2: The Short Paths of Gulf As Samsung was on his travels he looked up to the sky to see Disco Norm executing Jackurai Sam with his trademark axe. He swam into the ocean and dragged Sam's corpse back to land. He skinned his face off and swore to avenge him. Capital Crusaders - Chapter 3: The Wyvern Rider Samsung joined Disco Norm and Granny McShlong's party and agreed to assist them when Blueford informed the group of Darwick Wavis' critical condition. Lenny Henry swooped down and picked them all up, so that they could travel to Galataric, but, when he was shot down by the wyvern rider, had to team up with his brother, Norman, to throw everyone to the nearest plot of land. Henry was hospitalized and the party stayed in the local Premier Inn. In the morning, they woke up to found Josuke Higashikata who offered to give them a free ride if they answered his riddle correctly, for Samsung and Erowynn's chance to earn a sailor badge. The two succeeded and earned both a free ride and a sailor badge. On the boat, Samsung caught up with his brother and told him about the time he met "David Bowie," Jareth. After that, the party came across their most daring task, assisting a woman who was suddenly going into labour. The baby was revealed to be the son of Damian Greyhound and Miriel Unfortunately, but she ran away from him, because he was the biggest loser she had ever met, and was sickened by the though of giving birth to his offspring, so she abandoned it. The party took him in and named him Jesús Wayne Greyhound. When they finally got of the ship, they saw a young boy and a frogman. Disco Norm, for no reason in particular, began raping the boy, then his familiar, an Ewok, began raping him, so Samsung began raping Disco Norm's Ewok familiar, but then Granny McShlong shoved a dagger into her vagina and began raping Samsung. After that mess, the boy revealed some information about a terrorist who resides in the Ass Mountains, so Disco Norm threw everyone over to the mountains, then himself. They discovered a cave in between the mountains, which the party entered one by one. They found a pile of gold pieces and a statue of Lewis Godwin made of Tesco home brand meats. Then, through a tiger rug curtain entered the rider with his wyvern. He told them some information about a slavic man in a soviet military uniform hiring him to keep anyone from entering the island, but he's become rather done with the job, and was planning on cutting ties with them the next morning. But in an act of revenge, the party beat him up, and, alongside, Norman, they finished him off with a Dual Heat Attack with their combined strengths. His wyvern passed them a note from inside the rider's coat, that read "Meet up at 12:00 am on the right cheek!" Powers & Abilities Ultimate Ability Samsung can present his greatest invention, the H.Leach robot. It remains inactive until Samsung shoots an arrow with a motherboard in it into where its butthole would be. It then proceeds to attack the enemy furiously. Gallery Samsung.png|Samsung in the 2nd Year Anniversary poster Skiddadle DiscoNormSamsung.jpg|Disco Norm and Samsung Sketch (Skiddadle) Trivia * Samsung directly reveals that the entire film, Labyrinth, took place on Endaria Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Capital Crusaders Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters